


Distraction

by kiitos



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron is troubled, Nasir copes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizzle/gifts).



Agron shivered in cool night air, soft breeze winding around his tired and bruised skin like the sweetest of salves. Although that was unfair comparison, the sweetest of salves lay in the lips and eyes of one whom he would have at his side, were it not for Naevia’s insistence that he take rest. Even with nose bloodied and body shaken, she still watched over Nasir, whom she had come to regard as a brother and the thought warmed Agron’s troubled heart. Though not completely.

Thoughts still vexed his sleep and try though he might, no effort of his own could shift them. Agron stood, sliding absent minded fingers down the leather bands around his neck. The previous night Nasir had done much the same as tongue met tongue; slender fingers twisted the leather to keep Agron close. The thought sent further shivers down his spine and he sighed wistfully into the dark, before turning and pacing silently back to sleeping lover.

Nasir was warm and comforting in his arms, even in sleep his body curled closer to the German as if by instinct. Agron smiled but still found sleep evaded him, his thoughts an enemy he could not conquer. Though he tried to stay quiet and still such that Nasir’s dreams would not be so disturbed, Syrian eyes fluttered open and gazed at him with concern.

“What troubles you?” He murmured, voice made thick through sleep. Agron shook his head but Nasir’s gaze grew steelier. “Do not lie, if sleep evades then thoughts are troubled. I would have you speak and share burden.”

Agron rolled onto his back with stubborn sigh escaping his lips. His lover did not deserve to suffer troubles other than his own, especially with wound only just healed. Nasir it seemed did not agree and suddenly Agron found himself straddled by grinning Syrian.

“If you will not share thoughts, perhaps you will share body so that I might help shoulder burden some other way?”

Agron considered himself strong in many ways, but all his strength of body was not enough to prevent his desire leaping to make itself known. Nasir’s body shook with responding laughter.

“You have not given voice to answer, but cock tells me all.”

A blush spread across Agron’s cheeks, but he bucked his hips upwards anyway. He was hardly inexperienced in matters of the body, but his Nasir was so much more experienced. It was difficult to reconcile that his lover did not choose to gain such experience, with the very fact that Nasir chose to use such knowledge to pleasure him so thoroughly.

“Agron.” Nasir’s voice broke through troubled thought and Agron blinked in attempt to clear head. “Agron why will you not speak? Do you have issue with me?”

“No!” Agron uttered hurriedly. “Never with you.”

“Then what?” Nasir reached down to stroke softly at tousled hair.

“Sedullus…my kin.” Agron admitted though it caused pain to do so. That his kinsman could attempt such grievance on one of their own filled him with guilt. But no sooner had words escaped then thought was cut off, Nasir had leaned down into a fiery kiss, rekindling heated desire felt just moments earlier.

Agron clutched at his hips, pulling his Syrian down against him; this was no time for romance or tenderness. He needed distraction from one who loved him enough to give it to him. Nasir smirked against his mouth, sharp teeth nipping at kiss-bruised lips and clever fingers already working through the lacings of Agron’s scant clothing. No sooner had those fingers brushed against bare, engorged cock did they rise to Nasir’s mouth where he coated them with saliva.

Agron watched with wide eyes and trembling thighs, discussion of preparation had passed between them before and he knew this would cause pain. But he wanted it and his heart swelled to see Nasir so acutely aware of his desires as to know without question.

He pressed his fingers into Agron at the same time as leaning down to claim a firm kiss, swallowing the gasping moan torn from Agron’s throat. They were alone in this room in the temple, but quiet was still preferred as walls only contained so much sound.  Nasir moved his fingers, not just preparing but giving pleasure, pressing against a spot that reduced gladiator to whimpering wreck. Of their own accord Agron’s hips moved and in response Nasir’s hand stilled such that the German was fucking himself on Syrian fingers.

Nasir bent down and bit sharply into Agron’s neck as he moaned and moved, again and again teeth met skin driving Agron almost to the brink.

“Nasir!” He begged. “Stop this, or all will be over too soon.”

A nearby lamp was knocked over with haste as Nasir struggled out of his own clothing, but it was a benefit when Nasir swiped hand through spilled oil and used it to coat cock. No time was wasted as Agron spread his legs and Nasir surged forwards, guiding his slicked cock into him in one long thrust. Had they been anywhere else Agron would have howled but instead he clenched his teeth and settled for low moan.

Nasir was not gentle, he pulled away and slammed back in with a fierceness rare for the little Syrian, dragging grunts and helpless whines from Agron who could do nothing but hold on. And hold on he did, curling fists into thin sheets below him, scraping nails against stone floor and gripping Nasir with his thighs. Determination to hold out however was lost in the fog of Nasir fucking him into the floor and a ghost of hand over his weeping cock sent him spiralling over the edge. His release long and drawn out, eyes firmly shut but mouth open in silent scream. Nasir followed him as ever he would, bracing hands either side of Agron and emptying himself into the gladiator with a softer version of that feral hiss.

It was with shaking hands that Agron pulled Nasir to him, burying his nose in damp hair as both fell slowly back to earth.

“Surely you know that responsibility is not yours.” Nasir whispered against harsh bruises on muscled shoulder, he soothed hot skin with gentle tongue, reducing Agron even further into the quivering wreck he had become.  “You do not hold such sway over your kin that you direct their every action, they respect you, but you do not lead them.”

Agron nodded, knowing intent was not to sting, but to explain and to soothe troubled mind. He ran his fingers down his Syrian’s back then dragged them back up again clutching at a sheet to cover them. Words were beyond him at that moment, but he delivered his response in the form of a soft kiss against smiling lips.

Sleep and dreams came quickly for both of them then

When sunlight dawned, Agron approached his training with a limp and with neck and shoulders littered with bruises. Crixus first nodded his gratitude to the German, then covered such rare solidarity with a loud laugh.

“It seems the Syrian is not so little, Agron bears evidence of this.”

The Gaul fixed upon him a harsh grin but there was no malice in his eyes, only true thanks for defending the honour of his woman. And so Agron inclined his head and flashed a grin of his own before picking up a training sword and lunging for Crixus.


End file.
